


Children of True Love

by CrazyJotunValkyrie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Love, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJotunValkyrie/pseuds/CrazyJotunValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sixteen years after Storybrooke, the final spell that finally took everyone home. With homes reclaimed, families were raised and built. These children have immense power and untold potential because of the love their parents have, and for good reason. The Enchanted Forest is still filled with danger, adventure and hopefully less cliche plots that sound better than this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Pt. 1

"Just a little more, this will go great with your eyes." Regina smiled as she gently stroked a pale purple on her daughter's eyelids.

Daniella felt the odd, cool strokes on her skin. "I know this sounds bad, but I wish I had something other than brown eyes sometimes."

"I did too." Regina spoke with a firm voice. "But just because it's numerous, that doesn't mean it's not beautiful." She gently tousled her black locks. "Plus, there's a lot of good things about having brown eyes. They go with any and all clothes, they don't clash with anything..." she pulled her hands away. "Okay, done, open your eyes."

Daniella opened her eyes wide and smiled. Because of their similar bone structure, Regina could utilize the make-up to its' best potential; a dusty red covered her cheeks, lips were painted light pink and soft purple was curved on her eyelids. Her black hair was rolled into a bun with some tasteful hairs left out to frame her face. She stood, her dress was a slight ballgown, lavender colored with royal purple trimmings that had silver swirls embroidered into it. She twirled before the mirror, then faced her mother. 

"I look great, thank you!" Daniella squealed as she hugged her, her head only reaching her neck.

Regina laughed and hugged her back. "You are already beautiful, make-up and clothes just help to highlight it." Regina gently tilted her head up. "I can't believe it, my baby girl already fifteen? Soon you'll be an adult and find your true love..."

Daniella blushed and nodded. "I hope I can find him soon."

"I'm sure you will." Regina hugged her one last time. "I have to get ready."

"Okay mum."

Daniella went out the door and turned around to shut the door behind her.

"SURPRISE!"

Daniella jumped up and whipped around, fireball in hand. She immediately dropped her guard when she saw who it was; Grandpa Rumpelstiltskin and "Auntie" Oriane.

"For goodness sakes', will either of you do anything normal for a change?!" she shrieked.

Oriane puckered her lips and hopped in place, making her brown curls bounce. "No."

Rumple laughed. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before everyone else other than your parents did." 

Daniella sighed and glared at the two. "I appreciate the thought, but this couldn't wait for the ball?"

"What can we say, we're impatient." Oriane tittered as she spun around, with a golden poof a small box appeared in her hands. "To my dear niece!"

Daniella managed a chuckle. "Stop calling me that." She chortled as she held it. "Thank you, I won't open it until the party though."

Rumple simply smiled and looked to his daughter. "Come on dearie, we should head back so you we can get your mum and brother."

"Tell Grandma Belle and Uncle Chip I said hello."

"Sure," Oriane chirped. "Can you tell Cassim hello if he gets here before me?"

Rumple's eyes turned to the side and he crinkled his nose, making Daniella giggle. They all knew Cassim was a good guy, if a bit cowardly and a shrinking violet, but Rumple still detested anyone that might cause his little girl to hate him.

"Oh come on, papa." Oriane whined. "I'm telling mum you're being testy again!"

With a poof of purple, she was gone. Rumple sighed in slight annoyance, knowing a mini-lecture was coming for him before he followed suit.

A dark head peeked out of the room adjacent, her cousin Liam. Though the same age, he towered over her. He had the same face as his father, but Emma's eyes. "Are the crazies gone?"

"You know they prefer 'uniquely minded', and yes."

He stepped out, still wearing his crumpled red velvet pajamas. "Good, I would have hated them to see me like this."

"Why?"

"Because I may or may not have stole these from their castle."

Daniella gave him a crooked look. "Why?"

"Why not?"


	2. Happy Birthday Part 2

Daniella walked into the garden quietly, she wasn't allowed into the ballroom because they wanted everything to be a surprise. 

"Morning, sis."

"Hey Ro."

Roland walked up next to her, still about a foot taller. The two didn't resemble at all, they were only half-siblings after all. Roland's hair was lighter and his face was only slightly ragged like his father.

"Happy Birthday." he stated smiling.

"Thanks, are Henry, Wendy and Bae back yet?"

"Nope, but they should be here soon."

Daniella nodded quietly and walked to the apple tree. It was still fueled by her mother's magic, but now because it was light magic instead of dark it flourished to a huge size and bore twice as much fruit. Because it was Spring, the blooms were gigantic and frangrant. Daniella gently plucked one from the branch and placed it in her hair.

"Quiet today, is everything alright?" Roland asked.

"I guess..." Daniella sighed. "Do you ever feel like you could accomplish more at your age?"

"Well, yeah, I'm nineteen and haven't been on as many adventures as Henry and he's only seven years older than me, Neal ." Roland spoke. "But you couldn't be worried about that, you're only fourteen and a magic user to boot."

"I know, I know. But sometimes I feel like my cousins... 'Or uncles and aunts' are more sucessful than me." 

Roland laughed a bit. "Hardly, and even if they have more experience than you in some things, that seems to make them pretty cocky."

"Are we talking about Neal or Oriane?"

"They're pretty interchangable huh?"

Daniella laughed with him and hit his shoulder. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny." 

Neal stood before them, a couple inches taller than Roland with his father's face and mother's hair. "A little pride never hurt anymore."

"Expect maybe some people's self-esteem." Daniella laughed.

"Like yours?"

Daniella narrowed her eyes and tossed a fireball at his feet, which caused him to jump.

"Shesh! It was a joke..." He examined his boots. "You've charred them..."

"Good." Roland smiled.

The siblings laughed as Neal glared at them. With a huff and swagger of chest her walked up.

"Definately Cora's granddaughter..."

Daniella's smile immediately faded as she stood and walked away. 

"Dani!" He groaned as he turned his eyes to Neal. "You can be a real jerk."

From the upper balchony, Regina watched as her daughter walked back inside with her brother, frustrated. She frowned and fiddled with her hands as she watched them. She had dressed in a light purple ballgown decorated in silver studs and tied her hair up. Robin walked beisde her, dressed in an evergreen felt suit, then took her hand.

"She is growing up so fast..." Robin smiled.

"I know, but..." Regina paused and sighed softly. "Do you think I've been a good mother to her?"

Robin's eyes widened and his mouth stretched. "Of course you have! You raised her with love, taught her the difference between right and wrong-"

"That may be the issue..." Regina sat on the bed. "Do you think I gave her too many warnings about magic? About darkness? I know she's not confident and her magic feels... Frail." Regina looked down. "And because my actions haven't been the best, she has a bad stigma on people. People are afraid of her because of me." She then slowly made a fist. "Not to mention about how unfair it is for her love life."

"You did what you thought was best, no parent is perfect." Robin soothed softly as he took her hand. "And people will always think foolish things. The important thing is she's healthy and happy." He kissed Regina. "But, about the romance..." Robin cleared his throat. "Have you ever thought... Maybe she doesn't like boys?"

Regina paused, then nodded her head. "Well, even if she doesn't we'll still love her."

"Of course! The thought of not loving her will never come to mind!" he promised with a nod.

"Well, whoever she's with," Regina kissed him passionately. "I hope they are as wonderful as you."


	3. Happy Birthday, Part 3

Disclaimer: I did not know how the season of OUAT was going to end, but I will not change any aspect of my story because it would be too complicated and long and hard.

"Come on Dani, Neal's an idiot." Roland soothed as he walked with her.

"I know that, Ro." Danielle groaned as she kept walking into the hall. "Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

"I understand how you feel, sis-"

"No you don't..."

Roland frowned. "Daniella-"

"Really, Ro, you don't." She turned to him with wide, shining eyes. "You may know what it's like to have a thief to be your father, but never a former villain." Daniella shook a bit, though she wasn't sure why. "I'm not like Oriane and can just shake it off, I don't know why, but it just... Sticks with me."

Roland looked down. "I'm sorry Dani..." He stayed quiet.

Daniella held her brother's hand. "It's not your fault, neither is it mine or mom's."

He smiled. "That's my sis!"

"But it still bothers me." She admitted. "I think it's just something I have to live with." Daniella sighed while rubbing her arm and walking back into the castle. 

She avoided the ballroom once more, but she felt the time drawing near. For some reason, she began to dread it. All the wrong thoughts began to swirl in her head. She was always told to be careful with emotions, her magic could be affected by it. She figured she needed a stress reliever. Sighing softly, she opened the door to the training room. It was a large white marble room with large stain glass windows that basically took up the entire wall. As a child she loved to dance in the colorful breaks of light, but now she preformed magic under them.  
She twirled underneath them, admiring the way the colors looked on the skirt of her dress. As she spun, she held out her hands, doing a simple lighting spell that made glitter fly free from her palms before fading. She smiled as she turned and stopped quickly, making the glitter fly forward. She laughed and twirled her hands over her head, making one large glowing ball of purple light. She pushed it into the air, causing it to explode, flowing out purple glitter. She twirled beneath it, letting the sparkles fall on her dress.  
Daniella took a moment to appreciate how it sparkled before smiling warmly. Even if it gave her a reputation, she still loved doing magic. 

"Nice to see you're enjoying yourself!" A cheery voice chirped. A green light twinkled beside her and grew into a woman. "Happy birthday, kiddo!"

"Hey Tink." Daniella smiled. "How's being a fairy godmother going for you?"

The blonde fluttered her silvery wings proudly. "Huh, you know, help find true love, make some kids fly, send girls to parties, you know, the usual." She grinned at Daniella. "But I like to see my proudest work."

"Yeah, I don't think mom would have found dad if you didn't help." Daniella smiled as she shook her hand.

Tinkerbell tucked her wings in and pushed out her chest proudly. "They would have found each other anyway, it's funny how soul mates work like that." She nudged Daniella in the shoulder. "Speaking of soul mates, Regina told me you were trying to find yours." She offered a small jar of white dust. "Happy birthday."

"Tink, thanks, but..." Daniella sighed a bit. "I know this sounds silly but..."

"You want to find them by yourself? I understand that too." But she still held out the dust. "But take it, it has a whole lot of other uses too."

Daniella smiled before taking it. "Thank you."

"Now about the party, when will it start?" 

"Soon, I think, I wanted a smaller party."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

The two ladies walked out of the training room, and out of the view of prying eyes. A young man pulled away from his enchanted spyglass and looked to his mother.

"That's her?"

"Yes, her spells aren't as impressive as yours."

"I can tell, I'll make you proud mother."


End file.
